Warm
by Ovey
Summary: Kita yang berada dalam hubungan rumit ini hanya karena sekotak pizza? VKook. BoysLove. AU.


**_This is so Gay, Beauty._**

 _ **I warned you.**_

©Ovey

 ** _VKook "Warm"_**

Nafas itu berhembus dengan matanya terpejam menikmati kehangatan kamarnya ditemani suara gemercik hujan. Awal musim penghujan yang begitu deras, musim favoritnya. Ia begitu menyukai bagaimana ia harus mencari kehangatan ketika udara dingin menyengatnya terlalu dalam.

Ia candu ketika dunia menggelap, otaknya membawanya terbang mencari kenyamanan. Membayangkan ia direngkuh seseorang di tengah dinginnya hujan, berbisik hangat di telinganya bahwa hujan sangatlah menyenangkan.

Berakhir ia tersenyum sembari berbaring di tengah ranjang yang ia tempati seorang diri. Tak heran jika terkadang ia tertekan ingin segera keluar kamarnya, berteriak kepada siapapun untuk menjadi kekasihnya saat itu juga.

Tapi flatnya yang berada di tingkat ke 7 menjadi alasan mengapa ia bertahan memegang erat selimut tebalnya. Dan berniat mencari esok hari, tapi tertawa karena ketika hujan tak sedang bersamanya, hasratnya yang membuncah untuk segera memiliki kekasih juga tak sedang bersamanya.

Maka ia tak akan pernah mendapat kekasih, ia selalu tau itu.

Sayang sekali jika kenyamanan itu ia nikmati sendirian, terlalu serakah. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat dirinya yang begitu terjebak

Ia butuh sesorang, tapi mustahil rasanya jika seseorang datang padanya ketika hujan di luar sana menggila dan merengkuhnya lalu mengatakan aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan mencari kekasih esok hari karena aku disini.

Karena jika itu terjadi, Jungkook -lelaki tadi- bersumpah akan menegur kepala sekolahnya di depan semua murid karena selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum.

-Itu artinya, Jungkook akan rela andai saja ia dikeluarkan sekolahnya asal ia mendapat kekasih saat ini juga-. Itu impas mengingat mustahilnya keinginan Jungkook.

Dingin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya, membuatnya berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Hasrat buang air kecilnya membuncah, menghiraukan ketukan pintu flatnya yang memecah keheningan. Berteriak 'Sebentar' sebelum membuka celana panjangnya tanpa menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Darurat, Bung.

.

.

.

©Ovey

Jungkook mengernyit melihat seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat begitu basah, kemeja putih tipisnya menempel erat pada dadanya memberi lekukan dengan warna sedikit cokelat. Ia tersenyum canggung melihat Jungkook masih menatapnya, tangannya pegal omong-omong, kotak kecil berisi pizza itu masih belum Jungkook ambil. Maka ia bersuara,  
"Pizza? Maaf mengganggumu, dan lama. Temanku sedang-" "Masuk dulu, kau bisa memakai bajuku. Kau terlihat kedinginan"

Jungkook membuka ovennya ketika merasa pizzanya kembali hangat, bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandinya yang terbuka. Ia membawa nampan untuk menampung pizza berukuran sedang itu dan dua gelas berisi cokelat menuju sofa, meletakkannya di meja dan tersenyum melihat pengantar pizza tadi masih mengusak surainya dengan handuk Jungkook di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

Ia refleks menoleh ketika merasa pergerakan Jungkook tak lagi terdengar, dan tersenyum canggung ketika kedua netranya bertemu pandang dengan milik Jungkook yang langsung memutuskannya dengan canggung pula. Ia mengalungkan handuk itu di pundaknya kemudian berjalan menuju Jungkook, berdiri di samping sofa yang tengah Jungkook duduki.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Ia bertanya sopan, tapi entah mengapa Jungkook mengangguk gugup, malu karena tak tanggap menyuruh tamunya untuk duduk. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Terima kasih atas perlakuanmu, aku merasa begitu bersalah karena telah membuatmu menunggu pesananmu dan membuatmu meminjamkan baju." Pemuda itu berucap yang refleks membuat Jungkook menoleh dan menatap pipi kanan pemuda yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Justru aku yang merasa bersalah karena membuatmu mengantarkan pizza di tengah derasnya hujan. Aku kira Jimin hyung yang akan mengantarkannya, karena aku menyuruhnya dengan niat agar ia mampir sebentar sambil berbincang sebentar. Maksudku, aku tak merasa bersalah jika dia yang kehujanan dan sakit untuk beberapa hari." Jungkook berkata sejujurnya dengan nada serius, tapi pemuda di sampingnya tertawa sedikit lepas membuat Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kalian pasti sangat dekat. Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi Jimin menyuruhku mengantarkannya padamu karena kekasihnya mampir kesana dan minta ditemani makan. Aku kesal awalnya karena demi tuhan, aku datang kesana memesan pizza, hendak menyuapi potongan keempat sebelum Jimin menyodorkan sekotak pizza dengan wajah memelas. Ia memberikan alamatmu.

Mungkin kau sudah makan pizzamu dari tadi, tapi sekali lagi maaf. Aku tadi tidak mau mengantarkannya, aku mengatakan sumpah serapah pada pemesan pizza itu karena tak tau waktu. Aku juga tadi menyetir dengan begitu lambat, aku sengaja karena aku begitu kesal padamu. Aku juga benci jika mobilku terkena lumpur, jadi aku mengendarainya dengan kecepatan 15km/jam.

Tapi mengetahui bahwa pemesan pizza itu adalah kau, pemuda baik hati dengan paras manis, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh memukulku jika kau kesal padaku."

Alis Jungkook berkerut sedih. Ia kasihan pada pemuda di depannya karena harus mengantarkannya, namun tak elak pengakuan pemuda itu membuat Jungkook sedikit kesal. Ayolah, ia menyumpahi Jungkook dan mengatakannya padanya.  
Jungkook tersenyum manis, ini semua salahnya, wajar jika pemuda di depannya kesal.

"Mungkin dengan mengetahui namamu, kekesalanku akan berkurang." Jungkook tertawa kecil, nakal sekali ia mencoba mengetahui nama pemuda yang hanya ingin mengantarkan pizza padanya. Pemuda itu menatap Jungkook, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Dan kau? Aku lupa namamu, Jimin menyebutkannya hanya sekali tadi." "Aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Omong-omong, apa kau teman dekat Jimin hyung?" Jungkook bertanya sembari memalingkan pandangannya ke meja di depannya, ia sedikit kikuk karena Taehyung berbicara tanpa memutuskan tatapannya. Taehyung pasti disukai banyak teman, ia tipe percaya diri.

"Ya, aku teman sekelasnya. Terikat ikatan keluarga juga." Jungkook menoleh hanya untuk mendapatkan Taehyung menggosok hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Pantas saja aneh berbicara denganmu tanpa embel hyung, aura tuamu sangat kuat, Hyung-nim." Taehyung terkekeh, menghiraukan tatapan bersalah Jungkook. Well, sepertinya Jungkook khawatir dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tak sehat. Maka Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook untuk membuat pemuda itu merasa nyaman.

"Aku oke, besok pagi pasti membaik. Sakitpun tak apa, jika kau mau merawatku." Keduanya tertawa, menikmati sejuknya udara sejak hujan berhenti mengguyur. Meski keadaan di luar flat sedikit membaik, sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi.

"Aku harus pulang, kekasihku menyuruku menjemputnya saat hujan reda. Terima kasih, Kook. Aku akan mengembalikan bajumu. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Dan kepergian Taehyung menjadi alasan senyum kecewa Jungkook sore itu. Mengabaikan pizza dan cokelatnya yang kembali dingin.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Sengaja ini dipendekin, mau liat reaksi kalian. Siapa gua sok-sokan minta reaksi? Haha. New comer yey, butuh bimbingan. Mari berteman sesama teman pelangi/? -saya ngga dong-.

Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan dan membangun.

Fb: **Ovëy**


End file.
